


Childhood Sweetheart

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo, Jealous Theo, M/M, Omega Stiles, Possessive Theo, Rimming, obsessive theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo made a promise when he and Stiles were boys that he would come back</p><p>And he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> 0darklullaby0 who said 'ould you write a steo au where stiles and theo are childhood sweethearts? theo has always been in love with stiles, - he even stoles stiles' first kiss - and wants nothing more than to keep the beautiful bambi-eyed boy all to himself forever. but then that ugly, stupid mccall kid comes along and tries to steal his stiles, and theo vows to get rid of him when he grows up, and to finally show stiles that they are just made for each other, that they are soulmates, that stiles belongs only to him, and that no one else could ever love him like theo does.  
> years later, theo comes back to beacon hills to finally claim what's alway been his, and no one will be able to stop him, this time...  
> just extremely jealous & possessive! theo raeken being in love with his stiles, basically.   
> which is absolutely canon, btw.'

Theo was only eight years old.

But he was a strong were-coyote/wolf hybrid, already showing early signs of an alpha and he was intelligent too. His parents let him do what he liked and he was popular in his class.

And his best friend in the entire world was Stiles Stilinski.

The tiny, doe-eyed boy. Showing signs of being a human omega already, and who slotted so nicely against Theo’s arms. Who’s head was the perfect size for Theo’s neck.

Theo had chosen Stiles, because Stiles was clever and pretty, and meant to be his.

‘I don’t think I can.’ Stiles said with a pout, as the two of them sat on the edge of a bench in the far corner of the playground ‘I think my daddy wants me home. My mommy hasn’t been very well.’

Theo made a soothing clicking sound at the back of his throat, an alpha trait, and Stiles whines in response- An omega trait, and Theo smirks to himself. ‘That’s okay,’ he says, and touches Stiles’ arm ‘you make sure she’s okay. We can play tomorrow. We’re partners for the fieldtrip next week, right?’

Stiles nods jerkily ‘of course.’ He says like it’s the most serious thing in the world ‘we’re best friends. Best friends are always fieldtrip partners. It’s the rules.’ His voice is so high-pitched, and Theo revels in it.

The bell goes, and everyone starts rushing inside, but Theo and Stiles have always been little trouble makers and they linger.

‘Hey Stiles,’ Theo whispers, and he presses his forehead against Stiles’ ear ‘Genim,’

Stiles turns to him, and their faces are only centimeters apart, and Theo kisses him. Quick and neat, his lips touch Stiles, and the amber eyed boy blushes rose red. ‘Theo!’ He giggles, scandilised, and the one day omega bumps his nose against Theo’s ‘come on, let’s go.’

Theo lets himself be led with a smug grin.

He has Stiles’ first kiss.

Forever.

Life is good.

 

Until the next Monday.

 

A new scent. Theo glares from over the pencil pot.

Scott Mcall. He shows mannerism of an alpha. Not a vicious one, or even a strong one, but he always waits before speaking. He naturally commands attention without having to say a word.

And he adores Stiles.

Theo hates him.

He holds Stiles’ hand tighter after that, but that doesn’t deter him.

‘Hi Stiles,’ Scott smiles brightly, and Stiles waves his free hand ‘Hi Theo.’ Theo nods ‘Stiles, I think our parents know each other. My mom is a nurse. Your dad is the Sheriff, I think that’s so cool.’

Stiles giggles and Scott looks amazed at the sound and Theo growls, or tries to, low and warning in his chest but no one hears it. ‘I think nurses are cool! Would you like to play with us?’

Theo tugs Stiles’ arm urgently ‘but he doesn’t know the game!’ He protests weakly. Stiles shrugs, and with his other hand grabs Scott.

…

…

…

‘Here you go, boys,’ John Stilinski says with a smile, as he sets down the cookies. The three boys are in Stiles’ room for a sleep over, Stiles tucked in the middle, as they play on the X-Box, and if Theo was extra competitive with Scott, no one noticed.

‘Night, daddy!’ Stiles calls, and John smiles softly, closing the door with a click.

Theo hates it.

Hates how Stiles and Scott just naturally clicked, and Scott had become a permanent fixture in their life.

When Stiles falls asleep, Theo and Scott decide to finish the level before they tuck down too.

‘He’s so nice, isn’t he?’ Scott says, and Theo grits his teeth ‘I mean, he’s so kind.’

Theo nods ‘Stiles is perfect.’

‘I’m so glad I’m friends with you guys. My mommy says she thinks Stiles is gonna be an Omega.’

Theo nods ‘I think so too.’

‘I think omegas are really cool. They bring stab-stability to the pack.’

Theo sets down his controller ‘I’m tired.’ He says tersely

Scott nods understandingly ‘same!’

 

Theo tries everything he can to stop from leaving.

Blackmails his parents, tries to hit them, but for now, they’re stronger, and they’re insistent that they need to leave- there are better job opportunities elsewhere. They promise Theo they’ll come back.

Theo holds Stiles tightly while the little boy cries into his chest

‘’m gonna miss you.’ Stiles sniffs, and he slots so perfectly against Theo. So small and delicate and perfect.

‘I’ll come back.’ He vows. He looks up, to see Scott waiting anxiously by the gate. ‘I’ll come back for you.’ He makes a vow in that moment, as he kisses Stiles’ temple. That he’ll get rid of Scott. Keep Stiles to himself forever. The way it should be.

…

…

…

Theo is an alpha.

He’s seventeen, and he’s _hot._

He wears his muscle nicely, with excellent control over his shift, and more power than he needs. His hair is golden, and his skin is flawless, and his eyes glow with leadership.

Theo Raeken is back in Beacon Hills.

Back to claim what’s his.

He tracks Stiles down, and nearly collapses with awe.

There he is.

His omega.

Stiles is tall, with soft looking, thick black hair, perfect to run his hands through. His amber eyes, still bambi-like, doe-eyed and gorgeous. He’s slim, and delicate looking, with long fluttery eye-lashes, and a long neck just made for bearing to his Alpha.

And his smell.

Jesus, Theo could get drunk off it.

He smells like cinnamon and melted chocolate and sugar and _everything that makes Theo want to shift and claim._

And Scott’s there and that makes Theo’s eyes bleed red.

Scott is still with his Stiles.

‘How about…avengers?’ Stiles asks, from where he’s lying on the grass. The sun sparkles down on him almost sinfully, and Scott is lying beside him.

‘We’ve seen that like fifty times.’

‘There’s a reason for that, Scotty my boy,’

‘How about…Love Actually?’

‘You just wanna watch that because it’s Kira’s favorite movie. She’s not invited, by the way! I hate being the third wheel!’

That soothes Theo somewhat.

 

But not enough.

 

He approaches them while they’re chatting at Scott’s locker.

‘Hey guys,’ he says with a charming smile. They turn to him; surprised.

‘Uh, hi?’ Scott tries ‘do we know you?’

Stiles is staring at him a bit harder, nostrils flaring a little, before his eyes spark in recognition

‘Theo?’ He whispers, and Theo nods, and he’s got an arm full of flailing Stiles, who’s hugging him, and Scott’s gasping

‘Theo!’ He exclaims happily, patting Theo on the back ‘you came back!’ He sounds genuinely pleased and Theo thinks him an idiot.  

 

He’s accepted into their group. He’s trusted.

 

‘Stiles,’ he says softly one night, as he and Stiles chill in Stiles’ bedroom. ‘I want to start my own pack.’

Stiles looks thoughtful ‘don’t you like ours?’

‘I need to be an Alpha. And I doubt Scott’s going to step down.’

Stiles rubs his neck ‘he might? If you ask him?’

‘Stiles.’ Theo takes a breath, inhaling the heady scent of his soon to be claimed omega, ‘I want you to be in my pack. _Mine._ Not Scott’s.’

Stiles stares at him in disbelief, before scooching away ‘Theo, Scott is my best fri-‘

Theo pins him to the bed, hips grinding together and kisses Stiles for the second time in his life. It’s different this time, with fangs and moaning and tongues, and he starts sucking down Stiles’ neck as the omega weeps for him.

He peels Stiles’ clothing off, kissing and worshipping every inch of revealed skin, licking and sucking and biting, and Stiles is crying out above him, grabbing his shoulders and hauling him up ‘what are you doing?’ He whispers breathlessly, and Theo let’s his eyes bleed red 

‘Claiming you.’ He whispers, and Stiles moans as Theo strokes him once, going back down, stroking Stiles, looking down at his omega ‘I’ve thought about you, Stiles. I always thought about you. Always you.’

Stiles is writhing, naked and glistening on the sheets. He stares up at Theo, and bares his neck. His primal instincts are telling him to submit. He has a good and worthy mate above him, with muscles and kind eyes who’ll protect him-

Stiles jackknifes off the bed when a warm, wet tongue is at his hole. 

Theo groans at the taste of him, the way Stiles’ legs quiver over his shoulders as he licks into the hole that’s quickly becoming slicker and slicker. Stiles’ mantra of ‘Theo! Theo! Theo!’ Makes Theo grin into his thighs, and press in two fingers. Just two for now, just enough for Stiles to cum hard, messy all over his stomach, and Theo licks it up, nipping at Stiles’ nipples, and then biting his neck.

Stiles curled into him, dazed and doe-eyed and perfect. ‘My pack, Stiles.’ Theo reminds softly, and Stiles nods 

‘My alpha,’ he says dutifully, and Theo grins. The taste of cum still hot in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment :) xxx
> 
>  
> 
> PS if anyone knows any nice wonderful youtube vids about Theo and Stiles please comment them to me. They make me happy :)


End file.
